


A MONSTER'S METAMORPHOSIS

by LadyBones_92



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBones_92/pseuds/LadyBones_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] He looked at the bottom of his eyes and let himself get eaten by the monster who lived inside them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A MONSTER'S METAMORPHOSIS

_Now could I drink hot blood_  
 _And do such bitter business as the day_  
 _Would quake to look on._  
  
_-William Shakespeare_  
  
 

Wrapped in a cocoon of flesh and blood he has hidden his own nature. The blue, to color his skin, washed away from salty tears and the memory of what he had been confined in a corner of his unconscious, dozed off.  
  
A mistake, that’s what he was.  
  
Not enough to stay with his people. Not enough to deserve the love of a father least of all his throne. For so long, he hated himself living in the shadow of a lie. None of the Nine Reigns would be able to contain him, he understood that too late. A stranger in his own home, enemy of his own people. In comparison, embracing his own essence was a sweet agony.  
  
He looked at the bottom of his eyes and let himself get eaten by the monster who lived inside them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work about Loki so I just hope that I have done a good job and that you all likes it :)


End file.
